Song from the Heart
by WinterLifeAmerica
Summary: When Melody finds herself in the world of winx, she must find a way to level up as a fairy while villians she thought to be dead try to capture her and take her special powers. What can a girl from another dimension do but try and fight for her life while seeking the winx's help. Rated Teen for Language. And villians being creepy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat down watching an episode of Winx Club eating popcorn. _Man they make some of the male villains hotter than the heroes,_ I thought to myself. I continued watching the episode wishing I could fly when I heard a crash upstairs in my room.

" Belle you better not be in my room again you stupid cat", I said heading up the stairs. My papillon Puff loyally followed me up the stairs.

" You're a good puppy aren't you", I said smiling at Puff.

Puff merely parked in reply, I looked into my room and saw a swirling portal right where my dresser used to be.

" Shit", I say loudly.

 _I better call the police_ , I thought when I heard Puff yelp in panic.

" Puff", I say turning around to see the portal dragging Puff towards it.

 _Not on my watch_ , I think to myself as I go to rescue my dog. I pick Puff up when I feel a tug on one of my shoelaces. I start to run out of my room when I trip, landing on the floor. I try to get up but the portal drags me in along with my dog Puff.

" Well they usually freeze people before bringing them here", I hear a voice say.

" Where am I", I ask looking around, I noticed that everything was covered in ice and strangely looked like it was animated. I heard Puff growl I turned around in amazement seeing my dog looking like a cartoon. I looked to see who Puff was growling at and gasped in surprise.

" Valtor", I whispered.

" Ahh so you've heard of me", he said arrogantly.

" There's something special about you fairy", Valtor continued.

" I'm not a fairy, does it look like I have wings", I asked sassily.

" Oh but you are a fairy you just have to believe", Valtor said coming closer to me.

" Oh sure trust the main villain from season three um I don't think so", I scoffed.

" Season three", Valtor asked confused.

" Oh well where I come from you're a cartoon character", I say trying to not sound crazy.

" Hmm a parallel dimension; how very interesting, might that be what makes you so special".

Valtor rubbed his chin looking at me.

" Um it might make me special but it certainly doesn't make me a fairy", I said.

" We shall see about that", Valtor said.

With that he stood right in front of me.

"Personal space man", I say backing up.

" Join me and together we can rule the magic dimension", Valtor says as he grabs me and kisses me.

I slap him as hard as I can before saying,

" Look pal that shit might work on Icy, but it sure as hell ain't gonna work on me."

Valtor rubbed his cheek slowly before extending one of his hand at me, his hand starting to glow.

" I was really hoping you would choose to join me", Valtor said.

" _Crap I probably shouldn't have slapped him"_ was my last thought before everything went black.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. More chapters to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to find Valtor staring at me.

" Ugh you do not understand the concept of personal space do you", I asked him.

He smiled before gently kissing my cheek.

" I never did get your name", he said with a slightly amused look on his face.

" It's Melody", I say slowly.

" Beautiful", he says softly.

I roll my eyes in reply before saying,

" It was nice meeting you, bye".

As I stood up, I felt Valtor grab my hand.

" Let go of my hand or you'll lose yours," I say starting to get a little scared.

Valtor looked at me for a while, I couldn't read his facial expression. He turned my hand over to show me my wrist, I looked at it for a second before I saw his mark appear and then disappear. I looked at him, with fear in my eyes.

" What did you do to me", I asked.

" I cursed you so that you will work for me", Valtor started to explain.

" Most people ya know ask for people to work for them, though i'd say no either way", I started to interrupt before he cut me off.

" Silence, let me finish", Valtor raised his voice at me, I felt a burning pain on my wrist.

" Ahh", I yell in pain.

Valtor lets go of my wrists and smirks at me.

" That is part of your curse, you will work for me and help me acquire the dragon flame. Otherwise my curse will burn you", Valtor told me.

" Quick question what exactly do you mean by burn me, yea I felt that burning pain in my wrist but is that it", I said trying to not sound sassy because I was honestly curious.

Valtor raised his eyebrows at me before replying,

" What you felt earlier was a reminder that disobedience will not be tolerated. If you try to disobey me or try to save the winx then my curse will cause you to spontaneously combust. Do I make myself clear," he asked me.

" Yes", I said a shiver running down my spine.

"Any questions", Valtor asked me.

" Yes a bunch. One are we in the Omega dimension, as well as how are you alive I thought you got destroyed with the water stars. Another question is do you mean I can't rescue the winx from you or from anything, because I'm assuming you want me to gain their trust".

" It's none of your concern as to how I'm alive and yes we are in the Omega dimension", Valtor answered looking at me.

" _I mean it kinda my concern since your forcing me to work for you",_ I think to myself.

" _**No it is not fairy, remember now that I will use my powers to communicate with you so you might want to watch what you say",**_ I hear Valtor's voice in my mind.

" Technically it would be watching what I think", I say out loud.

" Do not correct me", Valtor says glaring at me

" Okay sorry..geez", I say taking a step back while my holding my hands up.

" Now to answer your other question, I mean you are not to interfere with my plan for the winx or try to stop it", Valtor said sternly.

I nodded in reply indicating that I understood what he meant now.

" Any other questions" , he asked me.

" Yes what did you do to Puff my dog", I asked him.

" Your dog is over here," Valtor pointed towards my dog.

I walked over to Puff bending over to pet her, slowly picking her up I turned around.

" What's your plan", I asked Valtor with a sad look in my eyes.

" You will be enrolled at Alfea, where you will then watch the winx and learn from them. You will befriend them and gain their trust, and when you earn your enchantix you will go to the Golden Kingdom. Then I will tell you how to capture the dragon flame".

I nodded in reply, indicating I understood. I wasn't happy with what I had to do, but I had no choice.

" Once I have the Dragon Flame we will the rule the Magic Dimension together", Valtor said putting his hands on my shoulders.

" Woah there um I'm not the evil wanna take over the world type of girl", I said turning around to face him.

Valtor says nothing and pulls a cellphone out of his pocket, handing it to me.

" I will call you on this from time to time while you are at Alfea", Valtor tells me.

Valtor then walked over to a table made of ice that I hadn't noticed earlier and handed me my things. With that Valtor looked at me as his hands started to glow as he shot a light blue orb at me. I felt a tingling sensation in my body as I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was standing in front of the familiar gates of Alfea. I looked around in surprise and looked down to see I was wearing a new outfit.

"Wow ", I said in awe.

"Are you lost, if you want I can show you where Miss Griselda is", a voice asks me.

I turn around to see Daphne standing behind me, Bloom stood a few feet away from her.

" Oh sure that'd be awesome", I say scratching my head.

Daphne nodded and walked through the gate, while Bloom and I followed closely behind her.

" Gather around ladies", Griselda said clapping her hands.

"Wow, she sounds exactly like she does in the show", I thought.

I waited patiently as Griselda talked to each of the new students and told them which rooms they were going to be in until she finally turned to me.

" Name", Griselda asked me.

" Melody Cadence", I said slowly.

" Ah yes Melody here you are, oh you're a princess", Griselda said looking closely at my file.

"Princess of what exactly", I thought feeling awkward that I expected an answer.

" So here it says you're the princess of Ireland and the Earth fairy of music", Griselda continued looking at me.

I nodded in reply unsure of what to say.

" Oh cool you're an Earth fairy like our friend Roxy", Bloom said smiling at me.

"Yes, Bloom and as you know this year Roxy will be rooming with you all in your dorm rooms. As well as Melody here, since she is the only other Earth fairy here", Griselda told all of us.

"Well that makes things seem not impossible", I thought.

" Okay", I say.

" Well all you have to do is follow them", Griselda said pointing at Bloom and Daphne.

I nodded and started to follow them as they headed to their rooms.

"Wow", I say as I walk in the room.

" You'll get used to all the hecticness eventually," Bloom tells me.

I nod in reply, having no idea what to say. " What do I do now", I wonder.

" Gain their trust you dumb girl", I hear Valtor tell me.

" Gah", I say out loud.

" What's wrong", Bloom asks me looking concerned.

" Oh, I thought I saw a bug."

" Oh well, Kiko will probably find it later."

I followed closely behind her into another room, I looked around and saw Stella standing right next to a mannequin and Flora watering a plant.

" Shit", I heard Stella say loudly in pain.

"Stella we have a new student here", Bloom said, I looked at Flora who looked like she was trying not to laugh.

" What Bloom we're in college", Stella replied shrugging.

" Surprisingly enough Stella's right Bloom," Techna said walking into the room. " Especially with the Trix around you can't keep a new student innocent and everything."

" Yeah I know", Bloom said before turning to me and saying,

" The door on your right would be your room and Roxy's… Oh, I almost forgot we were told your fiancé sent your stuff here yesterday."

" Okay thanks", I say before going into my room.

" Huh I guess Roxy isn't here yet", I thought as I saw I was the only one in the room.

" Go over to the desk and look at the flowers I sent you, and read the note", Valtor told me.

" Oh you got me flowers how sweet", I think trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

" Shit", I say loudly as I feel a burning pain on my wrist.

" Are you okay", Bloom asks walking into the room.

" Yea I just stubbed my toe."

" Oh do you wanna see a nurse?"

" Nah I'm fine just in pain that's all.".

"Oh well okay then, let me know if you need anything," Bloom said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she closed the door, I went over to the desk and looked at the note.

" It's blank", I think hoping that this wasn't some stupid joke.

" It's invisible use your powers to reveal the message", Valtor answered arrogantly.

"Reveal," I say waving my hand over the paper hoping it would do something.

" Yes", I say pumping my fist into the air as the message revealed.

I then began to read the message, " So here is the plan Melody, as you attend Alfea I will pose as your fiancé, your job is to earn your enchantix, and then collect the water stars so I can destroy Bloom."

" Okay," I said.

"Now I want to meet you outside of Alfea in the forest," Valtor tells me.

I rolled my eyes, thankful that he couldn't see, and went outside my room.

"Where you going," Bloom asked me.

"Just going out for a stroll."

"Okay."

Once out of the dorm room I quickly walked down the hall, and outside. I looked over at Griselda who was still checking in new students and saw Roxy walking towards me. I quickly turned and walked the other way towards the forest. Once I got to the forest, I breathed a sigh of relief. I then started to walk around looking for Valtor.

"Where are you." I thought.

"Hello…," I called out where there was no answer.

"Oh look what we have here, it's a little pixie bitch," I turned around to see the Trix.

"How about you say that to my face, or are you too scared," I taunted.

"Feisty aren't you," Icy replied narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well we'll see how tough you really are," Icy continued before shooting ice at me.

I ducked trying to avoid the shards of ice.

"Ha, you missed."

" Well you won't be so lucky this time," Icy replied, before blasting me with a mountain of snow.

I heard muffled laughter under the pile of snow that I was stuck under. I started to claw my way out of the pile of snow until I felt the solid ice.

" Oh shit," I immediately thought.

" What's wrong now," I heard Valtor ask me.

"Icy trapped me in ice."

I heard nothing, unsure of what to do I waited. I then began to wonder how I was going to get out of here. I remembered Icy saying that fairies didn't last long in ice to Bloom in the first season of Winx Club. I felt cold all over,as I began to shiver uncontrollably. I then began to feel water dripping on my head.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," I said out loud, as a drop of water fell into my eye.

I screamed then as I felt all of the ice melt at once. I looked up at Valtor who had a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, now I'm soaking wet," I complained while trying to wring out my hair.

Valtor reached out his hand towards me. I took his hand hesitantly as I allowed him to pull me up. I gasped in surprise as I felt Valtor put his coat over my shoulders.

"Oh thanks," I mumble.

"Why am I blushing," I thought as I felt my cheeks redden.

"Maybe it's because you like me," Valtor said before kissing my cheek.

"I do not," I said before smacking his arm with his coat sleeve.

"Then why are you blushing even more."

"I don't know, I just am."

" Well, we've wasted enough time unfreezing you, come on let's go."

"Wait what."

"Hey wait up, what exactly are we doing..ow..," I say before walking into a branch.

"I am going to teach you how to transform into your fairy form and how to fly."

"And I'm gonna teach you how to braid your hair," I replied sarcastically.

I then felt a burning pain in my arm, I narrowed my eyes as I looked directly at Valtor.

" AHH dude what the fuck," I say clutching my wrist which felt like it was on fire.

"Stop being disrespectful to me, I am a powerful wizard," Valtor said narrowing his eyes at me.

"FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD. I SHOULDN'T BE HERE I SHOULD BE AT HOME, WITH MY PARENTS WHO ARE PROBABLY WORRIED SICK ABOUT I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A POWERFUL WIZARD I WANNA GO HOME."

As soon as I finished the last sentence, I instantly regretted it. I figured he might make his spell burn me again or this time, he might kill me. "What if I made him angry enough to kill me? I don't want to die, I wanna go home," I thought.

"Melody would you shut up I'm not gonna kill you."

"Oh right you can hear my thoughts, I keep on forgetting that.".

"So uh how exactly do I get my wings or whatever, because in the show the only people who got their wings that they showed was Bloom and Roxy, everyone else already had their wings. And Bloom and Roxy just got really angry, and bam they were fairies. So how do I become a fairy," I ask?

"Well that is actually how it works, you have to get really angry about something, I would have thought you were gonna transform when you were yelling at me."

"So you're going to make me really angry?".

"Yes."

"Eh, I don't like where this is going.".

"Why not?"

"Because you kiss me randomly and it's annoying," I say.

"What's so bad about my kissing," Valtor asks me, before stroking my face.

I quickly pull his hand away from my face before saying,

"Can you stop being so damn creepy."

"I'm not being creepy as you say, I just find you attractive."

"WELL IF YOU FIND ME ATTRACTIVE THEN SAY SO, DON'T JUST STROKE MY FACE, THAT IS REALLY CREEPY, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT, THAT WOULDN'T CREEP A GIRL OUT. ALSO WHO DO YOU EVEN LIKE ME? WE JUST MET FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND THERE ARE LOTS OF PRETTY GIRLS OUT THERE. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I STILL WANT TO GO HOME, OH SURE FLYING AND BEING A FAIRY WOULD BE GREAT, BUT NOT IF YOU'RE FORCING ME TO HELP YOU DESTROY BLOOM. BLOOM IS A NICE PERSON, I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH HER NOT DESTROY HER. YOU REALLY NEED TO WORK ON YOUR PEOPLE SKILLS. UGH, YOU JUST MAKE ME SO MAD."

"Look down."

"What?"

"Just look down at what you're wearing," Valtor tells me with a smile.

I look down and see that I am wearing light blue shorts, with large blue scarves on each side that were lighter than my shorts. I notice that I was also wearing cyan blue leg warmers and boots with a Treble Clef Note on each boot. I looked at my arms and notice that I am wearing long blue armbands ending with magenta on each end. The shirt I wore to me resembled a tee shirt version of a sailor shirt that was a cyan blue with magenta on the ends. I turned my head to see that I had wings.

"I transformed, but how come I didn't feel it," I asked.

"Surely you must have felt something," Valtor answered.

"I don't know, I just felt angry at you."

"Well, it doesn't matter, next time you will feel the magic in you when you transform."

"But how come I didn't feel it this time?"

"Because you weren't paying attention, you were too focused on your anger."

"That sounds made up."

"You're a fairy from another dimension, you are basically a fairy tale," Valtor replied.

"What do you mean, how am I a fairy tale, you just had me go to a college for fairies," I said with a confusion.

"Well yes, but there are fairy tales of fairies specifically from alternate dimensions," Valtor answered before continuing.

"Now why don't we work on your flying," Valtor suggested changing the subject.

"How,do you even know how to fly."

"I'm a wizard, every witch, wizard, and fairy know how to fly."

"I don't know how to fly, and I'm a fairy."

"Well, you will know how to fly after I teach you."

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure I can teach myself to fly," I answered before taking off his jacket.

I then carefully stretched out my wings, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and took off. I realized I was wrong as soon as I had gotten a few feet off the ground. I tried flapping my wings, while attempting to balance myself, but I was pretty sure I looked like a drunk bird, trying to fly.

"You look like a bird trying to fly with a broken wing," Valtor told me.

"I do not," I replied, before losing my balance and falling to the ground.

"Ouch", I said slowly getting up.

"Well that's gonna leave a bruise," I said, looking at my arm.

I then felt Valtor standing behind me, I turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at my wings. He gently touched my wings, examining them.

"Try not to fall on your wings, they're a lot more sensitive.".

"Okay, so how exactly do I fly without falling?"

"It's all about direction, if you want to fly upwards, your body should be facing up, it's simple enough really."

"Okay," I answered, before fluttering my wings.

"Why don't we work on your sense of direction," Valtor suggested, holding my hand.

I nodded in response, flapping my wings harder, I propelled both of us upwards a few feet.

"Wow you're very light," I remarked.

"Oh wait you can fly yourself," I said suddenly, remembering that he could fly.

"You're very forgetful, around me," Valtor said with a grin.

"I am not, I'm just forgetful today.".

"Why are you forgetful today, then," Valtor asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"I just am okay," I replied getting angry.

I then spun around away from him, crossing my arms angrily.

"I hate that you make me so angry."

"Maybe it's because you only want to think of me as a villain."

"Well you are, you're forcing me to work for you, and you've tried to take over different kingdoms, like Andros," I said, turning carefully to look at him.

"Well it seems you've mastered turning around while flying," Valtor said, changing the subject.

"It seems I have," I replied, I felt angry that he had changed the subject, but I decided to let it slide for now.

"Now why don't we try flying in a direction," Valtor suggested.

"Uh, I'm not so sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"Well I think you are, you just have to trust me."

"Okay."

Valtor then gently grabbed my hand. I looked at him, before deciding to fly towards the lake that's right next to Alfea. The wind started to blow heavily, after a few minutes of flying. Trying to keep my balance I grab on to Valtor. He smiled before letting go of my hand. I watched as he flew right next to me, gently holding my arms.

"Let me show you," he said softly.

I nodded and watched as we flew in all directions. As we were flying I began to sing in my head,

"Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

for another world of wondrous things.

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.

Fly with me and I will be your wings.

Anything that you desire,

anything at all.

Everyday I'll take you higher

and I'll never let you fall."

"What are you singing," Valtor asked suddenly breaking my concentration.

"Um, I'm singing Let Me Be Your Wings, by Barry Manilow."

"Why?"

"Uh well because the way we were flying reminded me of a scene from the movie."

"Movie?"

"Yea the movie Thumbelina."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh."

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"This."

I opened my eyes, before feeling Valtor let go of me…...

 **Author's Note: Since I can't do Nightshade2917's drawing justice with my description. Here's the link to her drawing of Melody's transformation:** **art/Melody-Cadence-Winx-Form-555482331. Also she writes amazing stories here on . Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
